Home Decorating
by Akazura
Summary: Maxine refuses to clean up her house, until the Mafia arrives, and they're very concerned...Maxine never realizes how much trouble and stress she caused for her friends!
1. Chapter 1 Maxine's Not Meticulous

**Home Decorating**

The story starts out a bit slow, but get more exciting after this chapter.

In the quiet and friendly town of Minikat, there was a human girl named Alicia who had an ultra-super-best-in-the-whole-wide-world-friend named Maxine. The problem was, Maxine lived in another town called Annibar, and Alicia lived in Minikat. So, Maxine decided to move into Alicia's town in one of the 3 empty houses. The same goes for Alexis and Juliette. No more empty houses!

Once the 3 of them finished packing, well, 2 of them, Alexis and Juliette did. But Maxine had some BIG problems. Maxine couldn't fit all her furniture in her house, so she upgraded it to the first expansion, but it wouldn't fit! So, she upgraded it to the second expansion, but it wouldn't fit either. She got a basement, and everything finally fit! BUT, there wasn't any room to walk on.

Her friends didn't know about this until later. They wanted to play her new N.E.S. game _Balloon Fight_, but when they walked in, they were stunned. The videogame was at the very back corner of the room, and Maxine refused to pick up things. Plus, that videogame was the only one in all of Minikat! How can her friends possibly survive!? Fortunately, Alicia got a new game called _Mario VS. Donkey Kong,_ but it wasn't as good. To make things worse, that good-for-shopping raccoon Tom Nook forced Maxine into the _Happy Room Academy_! They never were happy... She got a total of 200 points, and was cruelly insulted. Still, Maxine was too lazy to do anything about it, or was she too busy and out and about?


	2. Chapter 2 Vile Neighbors Arrive

**Chapter 2-Vile Neighbors Arrive **

3 new vile and rude neighbors moved in: Monique, Peewee, and Limberg! While Alexis was out making the town better by planting flowers and such, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Monique:"Hey, I heard that a human named Maxine lives in a dump! None of her furniture matches, there's weed everywhere around her house, and you can't even walk anywhere on the inside! Also, the _Happy Room Academy_ gave her a total of 150 points! That's one bad house!"

Limberg:"Not to mention, her roof is the color gray! We need to somehow drive her out of town, as she is a disgrace to all of Minikat!"

Peewee:"Can you believe that she actually has frineds!?"

Monique:"But they're human of course."

Limberg:"And all they ever do is ignore us! Like they want to drive US out of town!"

Monique:"It's not fair! They have to be so mean! And they're a disgrace too! We live on planet _Animal Crossing_, and I don't think humans even are animals! Should we drive them out of this_ world_ too?"

Peewee:"Nah, 'cuz I read in a book that that they _are_ animals. But in order to drive them all out of town, we must join forces with other animals."

Limberg:"It's only 3 against 4, come on! We can take them!"

Peewee:"Yeah, but they have shovels and axes, and I think the pink haired one even owns a slingshot."

Monique:"Wait, how do you know all this? Did you-"

Peewee:"Believe it or not, yes."

Monique and Limberg:"STALKER!!!"

Alexis thinkng:"Oh my god, these people, I mean animals really creep me out! And how can we be ignoring them when we haven't even met them? And, one of them's a stalker! I'd better warn the others!"

She raced back home, where she called up her 3 friends for a meeting at their house.


	3. A Discussion About The Problem

**Chapter 3. A Discussion About The Problem **

Alicia:"You mean they're going to kill us?"

She was frantic. Her pink hair was a little past her shoulders, and was exceedingly messy from all the stress, too.

Alexis:"We're very lucky I was eavesdropping!"

Alexis had long blue hair, and was a warm hearted person, but quite sensitive.

Alicia:"Yeah, no kidding!"

Juliette slammed Alexis's door hard, and ran through the hallway to greet them nervously. She had short purple hair, and secretly wanted to rule the world.

Juliette:"I just saw a gorilla with a deformed nose, a mouse that had features of a clown, and a slutty cat at Tom Nook's store all buying axes, shovels, and metal rimmed nets all looking very evilish! Something's going on, I'm very suspicious."

Finally you meet the girl who never bothered to clean her house, with red hair in ponytails.

Maxine:"It was them! Peewee, Limberg, and Monique all buying weapons! We're going to die! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Alicia:"Maxine calm down! Everything is going to work out if you just clean your house!"

Maxine:"You mean throw away all my precious valubles? No way!"

Alicia:"So you want us all to die or suffer great amounts of pain just because of those objects that can't even talk! Maxine, we're more precious than all your items combined ever will be!"

Maxine:"...Ok. You're right. But there's got to be another way! You know, a way that I can have both?"

Alexis:"How about we see Copper? These animals are criminals you know. And, _Animal Crossing_ is rated E because it has no violence! We don't want it to turn into rated M because T has no blood."

Juliette, Alicia, and Maxine:"Great idea!"


	4. At The Police Station

**Chapter 4. At The Police Station**

Juliette:"Hey Copper, why do you have such a deformed nose?"

Copper:"Oh, um, well I broke my nose a few weeks ago, and they finished putting a cast on, and now they took the cast off, that's all."

Juliette:"And Copper, no offense, but have you been eating lately?"

Copper:"..."

Alexis:"Juliette! That's so mean! We're very sorry, now bye!"

Alexis took off with Juliette in her grip, so now Maxine and Alicia are left.

Alicia:"So, uh, is anything lost?"

Copper:"Er, yeah, we have 4 items."

Alicia and Maxine entered the building, and Alicia spotted some lovely furniture, and pink clothes.

Alicia:"OMG! IT LOVELY FURNITURE AND PINK CLOTHES!!!"

Alicia swipes the couch and shirt away in her pocket, and runs in the direction of her pink house. Maxine claims some stationary since her house is too full to fit furniture in. She notices how clownish and mouse looking Booker is. Alot like Limberg. Then she hears sounds coming from the unusually closed closet. When she turns to open the door, Booker/Limberg tackles her to the floor! Then, Copper/Peewee comes in with a shovel and wacks her on the head. Maxine blacks out...


	5. Anger Management!

**Chapter 5. Anger Management!**

At Alexis's house...

Alexis:"Juliette! I can't believe you actually said that! How stupid are you!?"

Juliette:"But what if Copper really is Peewee!? It's very possible!"

Alicia comes back panting.

Alicia:"OMG! Copper was really Peewee, and Booker was really Limberg! Limberg tackled Maxine, then Copper knocked her out with a shovel!"

Alexis:"WHAT!?"

Juliette:"CRAP!"

Alicia:"No kidding Juliette, I saw the whole thing! And it really pisses me off!"

Alexis:"Gasp!"

Juliette:"You swore!"

Alicia:"Shut up! This isn't FUNNY! Maxine was the best friend I ever had! I hate those stupid animals! They can die for all I care! Where's my slingshot, axe, and shovel!!!?"

Alexis:"Alicia! Calm down! Your turning _Animal Crossing_ into a rated T game! And maybe even M! For using strong language and violence! Calm down! We can work this out somehow!"

Just then, a brick came flying through Alexis's new, expensive window, breaking it.

Alexis:"My new, expensive window! NOOOOOOO!!!

There was a note attatched to the brick. Juliette picked it up and read:

Dear Nemisises (there's 3 of you),

If you wish to see your friend again, come when the clock strikes midnight to the Museum. Don't worry, we've managed to take care of the owl. If the dinosaur bones break, we're not paying for them.

sighned,

Monique, Peewee, and Limberg

Alicia:"DAMMIT!!!"

Alexis:"Alicia!"

Juliette:"Blathers, NOOOOOOO!!!"

Alicia:"All the dinosaur bones I worked so hard to dig up and donate!"

Alexis:"Well, at least they're stupid enough to sighn their names, now we're sure it's just those 3."

Juliette:"But what if they did that to trick us?"

Alexis:"No, I'm sure."

Alicia:"I can't immagine Monique fighting though. She's just so...Exercise-phobic."

Alexis:"Well, it's 6:00 p.m. right now, we have about 6 hours to prepare, and get some sleep, because it's going to be a long night."

Alicia:"I'll be sure to bring my bat-umbrella!"

NOTE: Prepare for engrossing climax, take care of your needs, like going to the bathroom, and make sure you read it during an un-disturbed period of time.


	6. Night At The Museum

**Chapter 6. Night at the Museum**

That night, the 3 of them set off with their pockets full of shovels, axes, metal-rimmed nets, bat-umbrellas, and slingshots. At the Museum, Blathers the owl was obviously not there. Neither was Maxine.

Peewee:"Greetings friends."

Alicia:"We are not your friends. And that line was very corny. You need to say it in a more excited fashion. Catch me?"

Limberg:"We have a peace treaty. if you sighn, then we will move out of this town, and never bother you again. But only on 1 condition: You make this girl clean her house. If you don't sighn, then I'm afraid we must take you on the hard way. Understand?"

Alexis:"Yes we do. Can we have a moment please?"

Monique:"Sure, of course, we'll give you 120 seconds."

Alexis whispering:"I think we should sighn the treaty, I mean, it'll work out."

Juliette whispering:"Yeah, but what if they decieve us?"

Alexis whispering:"They won't. I'll be sure of that. Alicia, what do you think?"

Alicia whispering:"Um, I think we should fight them head on. Remember, Maxine's sister Andrea taught us judo? We can do it!"

Alexis whispering:"Oh yeah! That's a great idea!"

Juliette whispering:"I can do judo very well!"

Monique:"Your time is up! What do you choose?"

Juliette:"We choose not to do it!"

Monique:"What!? 2 against 3! That's not fair!"

Juliette:"Why do you say 2? There are 3 of you!"

Limberg:"Yes, but Monique is exercise-phobic."

Monique:"Hey!"

Alicia:"I knew it!"

Peewee:"Well, if you decline the offer, that means this brat here-"

And out of the blue, Maxine popped out of nowhere. In split seconds, Alicia went from overjoyed to outraged when Peewee got out an axe. With her practiced Judo skills, Alicia choked Peewee to death. At the same time, Juliette swiped Alicia's bat-umbrella, and knocked out Limberg. Alexis went up to Monique, and flicked her on the forehead, resulting in fainting. While Maxine was happily rejoicing with her ultra-super-best-in-the-whole-wide-world-friend Alicia, Alexis and Juliette were busily tieing up Monique and Limberg. Alexis checked Peewee's pulse; and was shocked.

Alexis:"Alicia! What did you do!?"

Alicia:"Um...Yeah.

Alexis:"Alicia! How could you!?"


	7. How She Did It

**Chapter 7. How She Did It**

Later, Peewee and Monique were sentenced to 10 years in jail, served their time, and moved away. Alicia on the other hand, was sentenced to 7 years in jail for second degree murder. But she only stayed there for 2 months, because her best friends barely managed to pay the bail price by going crazy selling forieghn fruit. Maxine did manage to clean her house though, it was New Year's Day, the day in _Animal Crossing_ when children get money from their parents. But Maxine didn't get any money. She got a letter from her mom:

Dear Maxine, January 1st, 20

I heard from your friends that your house is a mess! Clean it up! Or you won't get any New Year's money. NOW!!!

Lots of love,

Mom

Maxine just stared at the letter, wide-eyed. She knew she had to get that money, in order to bail Alicia out. Juliette and Alexis combined their money, but it wasn't enough. They needed some more, from Maxine. And this was her mom. She always listens to her mom! But, she must part with all her valubles, well, most of them. Then, she remembered what Alicia said to her: _Maxine, we're more precious than all your items combined ever will be! _Too many reasons to clean her house than to not clean her house. She had to do it. She stomped frustratedly over to her house, and started filling her pockets with all the precious things she collected. After that, she sold the valubles to Tom Nook, and repeated the proccess. Soon, she couldn't carry anymore money. She deposited it for her mortgage. then again, and again, and again. Then her house was payed off...Completely, but her house was still full with items. She did it again. Maxine didn't believe how much the items were worth! Then bailed Alicia out. Finally, the house was clean.


End file.
